The Girl In Blue
by LabyrinthAngel
Summary: Six months after the events of Don Juan, Erik feels as though life is n longer worth living. His music is gone, his life in ruins, he goes to the roof to end his wretched life. It is there that he sees the girl in blue, whose song moves him in ways he couldn't imagine. But what is she? An angel? A ghost? A figment of his imagination? What will happen when he tries to confront her?
1. Chapter 1: The Last Night

**Author's note**- Yes, I know. I haven't finished any of my other stories, but this has been eating at me for a while so I decided to go ahead and write it. I'll post updates as often as possible and I promise I will get back to my other stories. As for this particular story, I blame it on last week's movie night. Watching Anastasia, Phantom of the Opera, and Labyrinth makes for an interesting mix. Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, Labyrinth, or Anastasia. I'm merely playing with them for a while.**

**Warnings: **There will be mentions and scenes of domestic violence throughout the story. Nothing graphic but just a heads up.

* * *

Chapter 1

The Last Night

Eight year-old Evelyn cowered under her blanket. Her parents were fighting, again. The sounds of yelling and whiskey bottles being thrown echoed up the staircase, through the thin walls, and into Evie's bedroom.

"Why should I worry about feeding those little monsters?" her father yelled. "We'd be better selling them off to those gypsies."

"How can you say that? Those are our children!" her mother yelled back.

Evie felt tears spring to her eyes as she heard the familiar sound of her father's hand come in contact with her mother's face. She squeezed her eyes shut as the wet droplets cascaded down her face, and she buried her face in her pillow, doing her best to drown out the sounds coming from downstairs. Her little heart pounded and she prayed that her father wouldn't decide to come up here after he finished beating her mother around.

"Please," she whispered. "Please don't let him come in here."

Suddenly the little girl heard her door open and close a minute before she felt someone sit on her bed. Frightened, she gripped the blanket tighter.

"Evie," her brother whispered. "Come out from under there."

Instantly she felt some of her fear evaporate. Slowly, she peeked her head out to see him sitting on the end of the bed. He didn't face her, gaze locked firmly on the door, as if their father would materialize there at any minute.

"Erik, why does he hate us?" she asked quietly.

"Because we're different," her brother replied simply.

"But we didn't mean to be different," Evelyn said. "We didn't do it on purpose. And why does he get mad at mama? It's not her fault we were born like this."

Erik suddenly turned to her, a frown on his face. In the dim lamp light she could see those familiar green eyes and black hair that matched hers. She could also see the deformity that was on the left side of his face. Just like hers was.

"Why so many questions sisi?" Erik asked. Evie shrugged and winced when she heard the kitchen table be turned over. "Come on, let's go to my room. Papa never goes up there. You'll be safer."

Evie nodded and pulled the blanket down, crawling out of bed slowly. She wobbled uncertainly on her feet and Erik immediately went to her side, letting her lean most of her weight on him. Her night-gown dragged on the floor as they walked up the staircase that led to his attic bedroom. He took her to his bed and tucked her in before getting in himself. As he reached to blow out the lamp, Evelyn grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Please, you know I'm afraid of the dark," Evie whispered.

"I'm not leaving the lamp on all night Evie," Erik told her. "Besides there's nothing to be afraid of."

"You're not scared?"

"No," her brother replied. "I like the dark."

"Why?"

"Because I don't have to hide in the dark. No one can see my face. I'm free in the dark."

Erik blew out the bedside lamp before laying down facing his sister. She had to admit he was right. In the darkness the deformity was barely visible. Still, the little girl couldn't help up feel her fears grip her, eyes darting around the room at every shifting shadow.

"Will you sing to me Erik," Evie pleaded. "I won't be so afraid if you do."

"Anything for you, sweet sister," he replied.

He smiled as he began to sing her favorite lullaby.

_Night time sharpens_

_Heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs_

_And wakes imagination_

_Silently the senses_

_Abandon their defenses_

_Slowly, gently_

_Night unfurls its splendor_

_Grasp it, sense it_

_Sweet and oh so tender_

_Turn your face away_

_From the garish light of day_

_Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light_

_And listen to the music of the night_

Erik wrapped his sister in a hug and stroked her hair, helping to chase away her fright.

_Close your eyes and surrender to your sweetest dreams_

_Purge your thoughts of the fear you felt before_

_Close your eyes, let the music set you free_

_And you'll sail away on your moonlit wings_

_Softly, sweetly_

_Music shall caress you_

_Hear it, feel it_

_Secretly possess you_

_Open up your mind_

_Let your fantasies unwind_

_In this freedom that you know you cannot fight_

_The freedom of the music of the night_

_Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world_

_Leave all thoughts of the hurt you knew before_

_Let your soul take you where you long to be_

_Only then can you truly be free_

_Floating, falling_

_Know that I am with you_

_Touch me, trust me_

_Know that I love you_

_Let your dream begin_

_Let yourself give in_

_To the power of the music in your mind_

_The power of the music of the night_

Evie yawned and snuggled closer.

_We alone can make our song take flight_

_Help me make the music of the night_

"Erik, I love you," she said. Erik smiled, seeing her eyes droop.

"I love you too my sweet Evelyn," he muttered. "Go to sleep and dream about our opera house."

"Will I be the prima donna?"

"You'll be the most beautiful prima donna in the world."

Erik smiled as he watched his sister drift off to sleep. Pretty soon, he too found himself entering the realms of Morpheus. He awoke an hour later to the sounds of gentle footsteps coming into his room. He bolted upright, stirring his sister, to see their mother enter.

Even in the darkness, the proof of their father's violence was evident. Erik could see the large, purple bruise blooming across his mother's face.

"Evie, you really should sleep in your own bed," the woman scolded, voice shaky and full of unshed tears.

"But mama," the girl protested sleepily. "I like it up here."

"Come now, I've got a new story book I know you'll like," their mother said. "Come down with me and I'll read it to you."

"What's it called?" Erik asked, curious to see if he and Evie had already read it.

"Labyrinth."

"Okay," Evie sighed, her lips pursed petulantly. Erik was sure the minute mother left Evie alone that the girl would be right back up here in his bed.

Erik watched as mama lead the sleepy girl downstairs. He thought to wait up for her but he was much too sleepy. Finally Erik closed his eyes and drifted asleep, completely unaware that it was the last time he would see his beloved sister.

* * *

**Author's note- **Well what do you think so far? This chapter was a little short, but it's just the beginning. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Anyways, please R&R. I'm completely open to constructive criticism, but please, no flamers.


	2. Chapter 2: Out of the Blue

**Author's note** **-**Well here it is, the next chapter. No, it does not pick up where the last chapter left off. Yes, this is intentional. If you want to know what happened then you'll just have to keep reading. So, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Out of the Blue

Erik sighed heavily as he made his way up the spiral staircase to the roof of the abandoned opera house. He kept his head down, barely able to look at the destruction around him. He couldn't because he knew he had caused it. But he had done it for love. At least that was what he had thought at the time. Now, he was not so certain.

True, he had cared for Christine and in a way he supposed he had loved her, but when he truly thought about it he knew it had been merely lust, an obsession. He had been a fool to believe that she, an angel of pure innocence, would save him, a demon from the pits of hell. But how could he help himself from dreaming? The moment he heard her sing, he had lost all reason and become a mad man, bent on obtaining his salvation. His freedom.

Erik covered his mouth with a gloved hand, stifling the moan of agony that stirred within the depths of his soul. He felt a stab in his heart every time he remembered the moment he realized that Christine could not save him. Even if she had been able accept his horrible visage, she could never accept nor change the abhorrence of his spirit. He was a murderer, a monster. He had no right to want redemption, but he did. Yet in his pursuit of her he had committed his greatest crime. His crime against music.

To him, choosing a young girl over his music was worse than killing. Music was pure, free of prejudice, and the truest form of beauty. When he set his mind and heart upon Christine, turning from music to focus solely on her, he had sold his very soul.

Now he knew what it was like to truly be a phantom. Erik was now merely a ghost of his former self. He could no longer compose. When he tried to sing, the notes died in his throat. And no longer could he play any of his instruments. But it was his fault because when he lied and told Christine he was the Angel of Music, the true angel had deserted him. The music was gone from his life, and for him that meant he had no more reason to live.

That was why he had come to the rooftop of his opera house. It had been almost six months since that fateful night, yet he found himself reliving it again and again. He couldn't take it anymore. He was nothing but a blackened shell, empty and falling apart piece by wretched piece like the Opera Populaire. He was saying goodbye to the only home he'd known in return for the sweet release of death. Erik did not fear hell, he had lived in it for his whole life and he felt nothing could be worse.

As he opened the door and stepped out into the bitter cold, Erik couldn't help but gaze lovingly at the night sky. The stars shone brightly and the moon hung low, taking his breath away. At least his last sight would be of something beautiful. He took a deep breath, taking in the crisp winter air and letting it fill his lungs. He would miss Paris but he knew that the world would fare better with one less monster lurking about.

Slowly he began walking towards the ledge, but the quiet sound of music stopped him dead in his tracks. Erik hurriedly slipped into the shadows as a small form materialized on the roof just a few feet from him. Whatever it was, it was surrounded by a blue light, obscuring his view.

Erik's breath caught in his throat as the light took on the form a young woman, no more than seventeen. Her body was lithe and petite, her skin an ivory pale. She had long black hair that reached her waist, pulled back by a ribbon. She wore a simple, light blue evening gown. What caught his attention though were the rips, tears, and scorch marks that were evident in her garments. Why would such a lovely creature be wearing a tattered gown?

At first he thought her a vision. Erik had experienced hallucinations before and after seeing her appear from a blue light he wasn't so sure she was reality. He had little sanity, he knew, so had he finally snapped? Eventually however, as the disembodied music continued and the figure began to sway to its rhythm he was not so certain. And when she began singing, he knew she must be real.

_Child of the wilderness_

_Born into emptiness_

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn to find your way in darkness_

Lonely? This striking creature felt alone? How could that be? Surely she had someone to hold her. How could she not? She was the epitome of beauty. And her voice…Erik felt his heart pounding as she sang. She had the voice of an angel. She surpassed any worldly sound with such a voice. Christine would never compare to this. This was celestial. How could she be alone?

_Who will be there for you?_

_Comfort and care for you?_

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn to be your one companion_

Erik watched transfixed as the girl walked over to one of the stone gargoyles and gently patted its head as though it were a pet. He could see it in the way she carried herself that she had been through something awful, some darkness she couldn't shake. But instead of running from it, she was embracing it. But she shouldn't have to. She was too beautiful. Too young. Too pure.

Suddenly, she spun in a circle and began dancing, her arms tight across her chest, hugging herself. Her eyes were closed as she embraced this odd loneliness that seemed to seep from her. But why? Why was she so alone?

_Never dream_

_Out in the world_

_There are arms_

_To hold you_

_You've always_

_Known_

_Your heart was_

_On its own_

Quietly, Erik moved to stand behind a statue where he had a better view of her. Her song was stirring his very soul. The music filled him and made him feel almost whole. He had missed that dearly. For once he didn't feel as if he had a gaping wound in his chest. Yet he still wanted to know why she was so alone.

As he watched her dance he noticed how her feet barely touched the ground, and the glow about her seemed almost eretheral. The music he heard came from nowhere and with her white pallor she nearly looked like a ghost.

Erik's eyes widened as he stared. Was this lovely creature a spirit? It would explain the state of her dress, but if she truly was a spirit why was she here? When did she die? He suddenly had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Had she died in the fire on that horrible night? He shook his head. He would never forgive himself if that was so.

Suddenly the girl laughed, though the music never ceased, and he looked up to see her standing on the ledge of the roof next to the large Pegasus statue. He wanted to yell, to warn her to be careful but he couldn't make a sound. He was frozen as she continued her song.

_So laugh in your loneliness_

_Child of the wilderness_

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn how to love life that is lived alone_

Slowly she ascended up the back of the mighty Pegasus as the winds began picking up speed. Her hair came loose of the ribbon and blew out wildly. She looked like a moonlit goddess with her lovely face shoved skyward towards the moon. She was so heartbreakingly beautiful. She looked like an angel.

_Learn to be lonely_

_Life can be lived_

_Life can be loved_

_Alone…_

As the last few notes resonated through his soul, Erik's mind was in a frenzy. He was feeling the same as he did when he first discovered music. A sense of joy pervaded his spirit. In those moments he was whole again. How to describe such a feeling? He was a corpse come back to life. But how?

Surely a ghost would not have such power. He had lost the music that his soul thrived on for so long and now with just a simple song she had restored it to him. The only being with such power was an angel. The Angel of Music. Could she be?

Without even bothering to think of the repercussions, Erik stepped out of the shadows towards her. He saw her head tilt slightly as she heard his approaching footsteps but she remained still. He wondered if perhaps he had offended her too much already that she would not look at him.

He worried that she had come just to remind him of what he had lost. Maybe the song had been about him, not her. An angel couldn't be lonely, could they? What if she had come to teach him a lesson? He prayed not. He prayed the Angel of Music had finally forgive him.

Needing answers, he called out to her but instead of speaking he sang.

_Angel of Music_

_Do not shun me_

_Return to me _

_Your favor_

_Angel of Music_

_Please forgive me_

_I repent to thee_

_Kind Angel_

For the first time, in what seemed like forever, Erik was able to sing. He had expected his voice to be raspy and weak but it sounded as clear and strong as it was before. He couldn't describe the feeling of exultation as he heard the notes resonate through the air. Surely the angel had at least partly forgiven him.

She was silent for a long time, her body completely still as though she had become attached to the Pegasus and was now a statue as well. Erik tried to stay patient but every fiber of his being was screaming for an answer. His heart was raging in his chest and he couldn't keep from running a gloved hand through his hair from nervousness. Silently he willed her to speak. Finally after what felt like forever she did so.

"I'm sorry, but I am not this Angel of Music that you seek," she said, her voice soft and airy, barely audible above the wind. Erik felt his heart plummet, his knees went weak and he fell to the ground barely catching himself before he landed on his face. He was so certain. If she wasn't the angel then how did she have the power to give him back the music? "Whoever this angel is, I am sure she has already forgiven you. No matter what the crime, everyone deserves a second chance. Fare well to you."

With that she jumped over the edge of the building, disappearing from sight. Erik yelled after her, jumping to his feet and to the ledge. Before he could look there was a flash of blue light and Erik saw an owl flying through the sky. Dismissing it he looked to the cobblestone street below, afraid to see the broken and bloodied body of the girl but there was nothing there. The streets of Paris were dark and all within the city was quiet.

The phantom closed his eyes and took a deep breath to steady himself. Perhaps it had been an allusion after all.

* * *

**Author's note-** Talk about good timing. Anywhoo, I'll update very soon, I may even update tomorrow if I happen to get any reviews. Let me know what you think so far. R&R


End file.
